The Insane Hour
by RobbyMVB
Summary: The amazing first episode of a mammoth series of stupid interviews. Thanks to Gym Rainer for the help!
1. Default Chapter Title

Asuramon: WELCOME, ONE AND ALL...  
Asuramon: TO...  
Asuramon: THE INSANE HOUR  
Asuramon: WITH OUR HOST, SOOP  
Asuramon: AND OUR GUEST, TAO!  
Soop: It's a' nice to meet you, Tao.  
Tao: Thank you.  
Soop: Welcome, welcome.  
Prim: I'm here to. Hello.  
Tao: Hello  
Soop: Yes, yes, sure.  
Asuramon: ~Walks off~  
Mokori: Hmm...  
Mokori: Well, fine. ~Snorts~  
NNY: ~Walks around, babbling~  
Soop: Quiet all o' you!  
Soop: ~Turns to Tao~  
Tao: Can we get this started?  
Prim: Yes, what's the first question?  
Soop: Um...what are you!  
Tao: I'm a hunter and a warrior.  
ooborga: ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR  
Soop: Neat!  
Soop: ~Throws eggo waffle into air~  
Soop: Blast it!  
Tao: Pulls Pistol and fires it three times and destroys the waffle  
Prim: Um...that's good. Very good! Neat...  
NNY: LEGGO MY EGGO!  
Asuramon: It's MY eggo.  
Soop: Not anymore...hee  
Soop: So, what do you hunt and war normally?  
ooborga: ~Stomps around~ ROAAAAAAAAAAAAR!  
Tao: Hunt: Anything for food.  
Prim: Neat.  
Soop: Who's hunt?  
Mokori: Shaddup!  
Tap: I was addressing what I hunt  
Mokori: ~Freezes ooborga~  
Soop: Ahhh...I see...I see...  
Tao: As for being a warrior, it just means I have skills and am able to fight should the need arise.  
Soop: Hmmm...um, do you have any friends? I MEAN....**sweatdrop** Who're your friends? I MEAN.....UH...**Hides**  
ooborga: ~Breaks from ice, blasts Mokori through wall~  
Tao: Yes...well lets not get them into this.  
Soop: OK, OK...  
Soop: Have any family? I MEAN...  
Prim: You're a horrid host...I'm the one who had this idea in the first place!  
Tao: **Draws a dagger and sets it next to his face**  
Tao: I have family. My father taught me how to hunt  
Soop: I should have seen this coming.  
Prim: Very interesting. What's his hame?  
Soop: I'm the host...*shrinks*  
Tao: Xavier.  
Prim: OK.  
Soop: My turn! *Grows back to normal* How many licks does it take to get to the center of a toostie roll poop?  
Tao: **Sets dagger in hi slap**  
Mokori: ~Slashes ooborga with tail~  
Soop: EEP.  
Tao: One  
Asuramon: The world my never no.  
Mokori: Know.  
ooborga: MWAHAHAHAHA! ~Swings Mokori around and slams him through the wall~  
Soop: JEEPERS, THELMA!  
Prim: ~Pushes Soop from Host Chair~  
Prim: So, what kind of foods do you like?  
Tao: Meat  
Soop: Hey, no fair! I don't have any arms!  
Prim: Yes...where do you live?  
NNY: ~Watches cockraoch carefully~  
Tao: Aboard the NSC Hunter.  
Mokoti: I'M NOT GETTING PAID TO GET PUMMELED BY AN OVERGROWN DEMON!  
Prim: What's that?  
Tao: High orbit above this planet  
Soop: Your momma!  
Prim: Huh? Ahh...  
Prim: You've explored other planets?  
Tao: Plenty  
Prim: Soop...please make sence.  
Soop: Could you tell us 'bout some o' 'em?  
Tao: Hay Makori...use this **Tao tosses a pistol to Makori**  
Prim: The more you type, the more you '  
Mokori: Makori? Hmph!  
Mokori: ~Fiddles with blaster~  
Tao: Typo  
Mokori: ~Blasts ooborga~  
Tao: Anyway  
Asuramon: ~Squashes typo~  
Tao: About the planets I have explored  
ooborga: I'mmmm mmmellltinng....  
Prim: Yes.  
Tao: Lets see....  
Prim: Sounds like it would be very interesting!  
Tao: We have Urborg III  
NNY: You'd certainly know, wouldn't you, Salsa?  
NNY: YOU BETRAYED ME!  
Tao: Jungle planet  
NNY: ~Squashes cockroach~  
Prim: ~Nods~  
Tao: Animals everywhere  
Soop: ~Nods~  
Tao: Home of the Crystal of Water.  
Mokori: ~Goes to sleep~  
Tao: nice place  
Tao: wouldn't want to live there  
Prim: Hahahahaha!  
Prim: ~Laughs, falls to the ground~  
Soop: Uh oh...  
Soop: Ha! ~Leaps back onto chair~  
Soop: Go on, go on.  
Tao: Then there was Vampus I  
Tao: Not a nice place  
NNY: ~Spreads cockroach guts all over the place~  
Tao: Mostly the hideouts for the scoundrels and criminals  
Tao: Are on Vampus  
Soop: Cool!  
Soop: Like the spikey-haired dude?  
Prim: ~Rolls on the ground laughing~  
Tao: Uh...sure  
NNY: Ha! You never learn...  
Soop: Great! Have you even been to the Cheese planet?  
NNY: ~Grabs laser from Mokori~  
Mokori: Hey! Ah, well...~Goes back to sleep~  
Tao: You mean Motza V?  
ooborga: Doesn't anyone care I'm melting?  
Soop: Yah!  
Tao: No  
Asuramon: ~Lifts Prim up and carries him up into the Serious Zone~  
Soop: Oh.  
Tao: back to my story  
Tao: On Amazo IV  
Tao: there are plenty of women  
Soop: ~Listens~  
Tao: Very few men  
Asuramon: HALF-WAY INTERMISSION!  
Mokori: zzz...there's no intermission....  
Tao: the men are treated as gods  
Asuramon: INTERMISSION'S OVER!  
Mokori: zz...told ya.....zzzzzzzzzz  
Soop: Mmmhmmm...neat! I wish I was a man...I'm a fruit roll-up.  
NNY: ~Lifts laser to head~  
Tao: Too bad the Women are warriors  
NNY: It's....the end.....  
Tao: Nope  
Tao: Its empty  
NNY: ~Fires gun~  
Tao: Mokori exhausted teh clip  
NNY: WHY ME?  
Mokori: zzzzzzzz...heh...zzzzzz  
NNY: I only got on this show because I won the most psychotic award! GRRRRR...  
NNY: ~Runs over and watches TV~  
Prim: ~Recovers~  
Tao: You have to go to Draco Prime  
ooborga: WAAAAAAAAAH...~Melts into a muddle of acidic hellfire~  
Tao: Very hot  
Tao: very nice place  
Soop: Ah.  
Tao: home of the Crystal of Fire  
Prim: ~Walks back in the room~ I'm...okay now.  
Tao: Couple of bad Fire Elementals there though  
Asuramon: Urborg III has the Water Crystal?  
Tao: Yes  
Prim: Yah...  
Prim: Neat.  
Prim: ~Walks over to NNY~  
NNY: Hahahahahahaha!  
Prim: Watcha doin'?  
Soop: I might melt, then...  
Soop: Maybe not a prime resort place! Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk...  
Tao: Cyber III is home of the Galaxy's best bar  
Mokori: I'll give you a nyuk-le sandwhich if you don't let me sleep!  
Tao: and also home of the crystal of the Mind  
Mokori: Wait...I have no knuckles...  
Mokori: What am I doing here? ~Leaves the chat~  
Asuramon: Soop. COooOOOl.  
Soop: I am? Tank you!  
Asuramon: No, I'm still drunk, sorry.  
Tao: There are many others  
Soop: Like wat?  
Tao: Vega II  
NNY: I'm watching TV!  
Tao: Very nice place  
Soop: Yay!  
Tao: Almost like earth  
Soop: ....What's the drawback?  
Prim: We don't have a TV...WE DON'T HAVE A TV!  
NNY: Oh.  
NNY: Wait, that's not a TV, that's a tadpole.  
NNY: Ah, well. ~Watches tadpole~ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Tao: The Drawback to Vega II?  
Prim: ~Backs away slolwy~  
Tao: Ruled by robots  
Soop: Yes, there's usually a drawback...  
Soop: Well, then.  
Soop: Good robots?  
Soop: Like the tin man?  
Tao: humans live in a computer program  
Soop: Or bad ones like Robby?  
Asuramon: Hey!  
Tao: and are born in fields to be used as energy  
Soop: The Matrix...  
Tao: Based on a True stroy  
Tao: story  
NNY: ~Twilight Zone music~  
ooborga: No one even misses me....~Slurps out of the chat~  
Tao: **Throws knife at NNY**  
NNY: Cool.  
Asuramon: ~Cuts knife in two with chainsaw~  
Asuramon: ~Walks over to wall~  
Asuramon: ~Stares at bunny head~  
Tao: Un huh  
Asuramon: We can't have you dying now, NNY.  
NNY: i wanna die! i wanna die!  
Asuramon: ~Takes the bunny head and throws it away~  
Tao: There is Sol III  
NNY: Nail Bunny!!!!1  
Prim: ~Walks back over to Tao~  
Tao: worst place in the galaxy  
Tao: pollution, crime, no morals  
Tao: wait....Sol III is...  
NNY: Earth....  
Tao: Earth  
NNY: I hate my life.  
NNY: SALSA!  
NNY: ~Stares at cockroach~  
NNY: I fear no immortals.  
NNY: ~Squashes bug~  
NNY: Time to go kill people. Cya later!  
NNY: ~Walks out the door~  
NNY: ~Leaves chat~  
Tao: so....  
Prim: Just us now for the last five minutes....  
Prim: Soop? You there?  
Tao: Want to hear more about the planets?  
Soop: zzzzz...Huh? I'm awake, I'm awake, I'm listening!  
Prim: Is there anything else about you you'd like to say?  
Tao: Not really...  
Prim: Any other planets, then?  
Tao: Plenty  
Prim: I'm sure you must have had interesting adventures before!  
Soop: Soop: I'm....awake....zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...  
Tao: In the quest for the 6 crystals! Yes quite some adventures  
Prim: Do you have any crystals yet?  
Soop: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD!  
Tao: Thunder, fire, mind and water  
Soop: A cockroach named Salsa just said, "Help me....help me...."  
Soop: ~Shivers with fright~  
Prim: Take your medication, Soop.  
Prim: Fascinating!  
Prim: What are the remaining two?  
Soop: I'm...gonna go take it now.....  
Tao: I still need the Earth Crystal and the crystal of Light  
Soop: ~Walks out the chat~  
Prim: Ah.  
Prim: Well, thank you for coming to talk with us, Tao!  
Prim: You've been our must fascinating subject yet!  
Tao: Ok  
Tao: Anytime  
Asuramon: Only "victim" so far....  
Asuramon: LOL....  
Prim: Quiet!  
Prim: Well, goodbye!  
Tao: Draws sword  
Prim: ~Walks out the door~  
Tao: Victim's sound good!  
Prim: Leaves the chat~  
Tao: Runs after Prim  
Asuramon: Bye!  
Asuramon: Good luck!  
Asuramon: ~Lights flicker out~  
Tao: bye  
Asuramon: Show's over...  
Asuramon: Hmmm...  
Asuramon: Well, you better go.  
Asuramon: Bye.  
Asuramon: ...  
Tao: bye  
Asuramon: You'd better go now in fact...  
~Tao leaves the chat~  
Asuramon: AND SO ENDS THE FIRST EPISODE...  
Asuramon: MAN, I AM...  
Asuramon: ~falls asleep~  
The End  



	2. Default Chapter Title

~Gets deleted~  
Mokori: zzzzzzz...?  
Kira: you disturb me, NNY  
Mokori: I'm a Dragon.  
Kira: oh, hello  
NNY: Well, if I'ms o disturbing, then why aren't I...  
NNY: No wait, I am...hmmm...  
NNY: SALSA! You....  
NNY: You dare......  
NNY: ~Stopms towards cockroach~  
Sooborga: We shall destroy you ALL!  
Sooborga: ~Jumps into Mokori's body~  
Kira: *smacks him with a pom-pom (is dressed in cheerleaeders outfit)*  
Sookoriga: OW!  
NNY: Me?  
Salsa: Me?  
Sookoriga: AHHHH!  
Asuramon: AHHHH!  
Kira: yse, we gotta save the Soo-Kori-ga thing!  
Prim: AHHH!  
Sookoriga: MWAHAHAHA!!!!  
Sookoriga: Ugh...pom-pom...too powerful....  
Sookoriga: ~Mokori blasts out~  
Kira: *smacks repeatedly with pink and purple pompom*  
Mokori: Ewww! I'm never coming back again!  
Kira: *smack**smack*  
Sooborga: ~Soop bursts out~  
Soop: Uh?  
ooborga: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
ooborga: ~blows up and leaves the chat~  
NNY: Yay. ~Walks over to Pillsbury Doughboy~  
Kira: thank golly!  
Mokori: Good BYE! ~Leaves the chat~  
Prim: Well, what's your favorite food?  
Kira: *wipes brow*  
Soop: I'm the **** HOST!  
Prim: WELL I CAME UP WITH THE IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE!  
Soop: I AM STILL THE **** **** *** **** **** HOST! YOU **** ****!  
Salsa: I live...  
Asuramon: AAAH!  
Prim: Neat! AAAH!  
NNY: No, you don't. ~Squashes cockroach~  
NNY: I prey upon the night...  
NNY: ~Goes out to paint shop to get some brushes~  
NNY: ~Leaves the chat~  
Prim: OK, Only six minutes left now.  
Kira: no, come back NNY!  
NNY: ~Enteres the chat~  
Kira: heehee your'e back!  
NNY: I couldn't have heard that, but somehow I randomly decided to return for no apparent re  
NNY: ason.  
NNY: Darn cut-offs.  
NNY: What?  
NNY: I need to get bloood!  
Kira: *gives NNY a smooch* you came back because you love me!  
Kira: *giggles*  
NNY: Oh.  
NNY: Really?  
NNY: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Soop: ~Creeped out~  
Prim: Awww...  
Asuramon: ~Cameras crack~  
NNY: Nail Bunny, is it true?  
Kira: why?  
NNY: Oh, ok.  
Kira: *looks at Nail Bunny*  
Kira: what did he say?  
NNY: ~Kisses Muffin~  
NNY: Guess.  
NNY: Hey, wait I still gotta feed the wall! See you later!  
Kira: *blinks* heehee!  
NNY: ~Runs out of the chat~  
Kira: *blushes*  
Kira: *dreamy*  
Ouija:  
O  
H  
W  
E  
L  
L  
T  
H  
A  
T  
W  
A  
S  
M  
Y  
2  
N  
D  
G  
U  
E  
S  
S  
Asuramon: ~Deletes videotapes~  
Asuramon: Oops.  
Asuramon: O_O  
Kira: No!!!  
Asuramon: I just erased everything you said.  
Kira: o.o  
Kira: o.O!!!!!  
Kira: how could you!  
Kira: *smacks with evil pom-pom*  
Asuramon: It was easy.  
Asuramon: I just did this...  
Asuramon: ~Clicks button~  
Asuramon: Oops.  
Asuramon: Well, maybe next time...  
Soop: My bedtime! Bye!  
Soop: ~Leaves the chat~  
Kira: seeya!  
Prim: Hmmm...show's over, just about.  
Prim: Thank you for attending, Kirakira!  
Kira: Thanks for having me!  
Kira: ^_^!!  
Prim: Even if the thing did get erased and won't be shown as a Fic...  
Prim: Well, maybe some other time.  
Kira: what??  
Asuramon: SORRY, OK?  
Kira: oh man! v_v  
Prim: Bye!  
Prim: ~Leaves the chat~  
Asuramon: You better go....  
Asuramon: It's almost over....  
Asuramon: ~Salvages end of tape~  
Asuramon: Hey, look we still have a little bit left!  
Asuramon: Talk more later...  
Asuramon: ~Sings theme song~  
Kira: bye  
~Kira leaves the chat~  
Asuramon: Flintstones...  
Asuramon: Meet the Flintstones...  
Asuramon: They're a Modern Stonage Family...  
Asuramon: From The...  
Asuramon: Town Of Bedrock...  
Asuramon: GOODBYE FALKS!  
Asuramon: FOLKS..  
Asuramon: SEE YA NEXT WEEK!  
Asuramon: = .Sorry about that delete.  
Asuramon: I knew I should've....  
Asuramon: ~Gets stuck in box~  
  



End file.
